Precious bunny
by Zymz-Sensei
Summary: Nii goes in for a little picnic. Everything goes fine until Sanzo comes...


A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, my computer crashed and I lost all my files… Now I have to dig all the fic starting from scratch. For the time being, enjoy this fic…that was roughly what happened at Cosmas last year, with a little correction on the dialogues (on stage, my tounge got a lil twisted)… Major OCCness…

Disclaimer: As much as I wished, Saiyuki will never belong to me…

**Precious Bunny**

Sunny day. Birds chirping. Peace. What else could make a perfect day for a little picnic under the bright sun? There were no bloodthirsty numb skulled youkai to annoy him, coz he was the one doing the annoying part. He sat down his stuffed bunny onto the ground, right after cleaning the spot so that his precious bunny wouldn't get dirty. He set the bunny in a relaxing position, and then lies down beside the bunny himself.

Peaceful…

That was until a glimpse of gold appeared behind him, yet Nii Jyenii paid no attention. The unknown person looked around cautiously, his 'friends' we're obviously not around or anywhere else in particular. He was his own man after all, a one man sharp tongued armed with a exorcising gun able to strike fear into all beings in existence…including those 'up there'…

Sanzo spots he queer looking man, lying on the grass with one hand supporting his head… and talking to his bunny?!

"Isn't it such a nice day, Bunny-wunkins?"

_Crazy idiot…_Sanzo mentally cursed. He approached the man and ordered, "Oii, where is my masters sutra?!"

Obviously, Nii was ignoring his presence… "Bunny-kins…How about some carrot juice? I added some vodka, just the was you like it… Would you like me to sing you a love song?"

Sanzo twitched. This person was either crazy, or an idiot… or both.

"Where is my masters sutra?!" This time he said it louder.

Still, the crazy scientist was still engrossed with his bunny…

twitch…twitch Sanzo was annoyed…unable to get Nii's attention, he snatched the bunny plushie from Nii's 'caring arms'….and finally got his attention. Nii's eyes were locked onto his precious bunny.

"I'll only say this once… WHERE IS MY LATE MASTER'S SUTRA?!!!"

Aside from Nii's panic attack, there was no response.

"Bunny!!!"

Sanzo arched an eyebrow… _What the hell is this guy's problem? _Sanzo waved the bunny in front of Nii, left to right, then in circles…Strangely, Nii's head followed according to the movement of the doll. Then Sanzo realized that the only way to this weird person was through his 'precious' bunny… He then thwacked the bunny's head with his harisen, the crazy scientist went "NO!!!"

Sanzo smirked. He was indeed a genius!

"Answer my question and you'll get your 'bunny-wunkins' back…"

_Just why did I said, 'bunny-wunkins'?_

The crazy scientist didn't replied for he was too busy thinking what would happen to his bunny… Realizing that it was no use to further negotiate with a total hopeless idiot, Sanzo gave back the bunny. Nii snatched the bunny and then examined for any damages.

"Bunny?! Bunny, are you okay?"

Then Nii glared at Sanzo for 'beating the hell out' of his bunny… precious bunny. Holding the bunny tight in his grasp, he was enraged. Sanzo wasn't prepared for what happened next, for all he sees next was a blurry white streak smacking his head. As he regained his full vision, he saw it… The half-witted scientist had used the bunny plush to hit him. And then came the second blow…thud! Direct hit…

A familiar smirk appeared on Sanzo's face… for a moment, he brain was still to digest the fact that he was hit with a bunny plushie…the outcome of the action… all hell breaks loose.

Out from the depths of Sanzo-sama's spandex-space, the mighty harisen of a thousand agonies was summoned to beat Nii-hakase senseless with a painful backhand…

THWACK!!!

Nii was sent spinning, followed by the slow motion camera capturing his saliva as they fly into the air… Then another full-force of the mighty harisen of a thousand agonies sent him to the ground, motionless… Maybe Sanzo should reconsider his carreer as a monk and become a professional tennis or badminton player instead…

"Ch, what a waste of time", great Sanzo-sama said.

Then he did a body search on Nii, the sutra that he's looking for just might be in the man's pockets or somewhere… he dug into the mans clothes, and stumbled on Nii's wallet, and opened it…._one two three four…_and he put Nii's bountiful wallet into…HIS ROBE!

_Why stop there?_

Then he noticed Nii was wearing such a nice…_expensive_…wristwatch. And that one too made its way into Sanzo's spandex space…

After a moment that Sanzo has left Nii unconscious on the ground…the crazy bunny-addicted scientist finally woke up, and the first thing he did was searching for his bunny.

"Bunny, bunny!! You okay?"

He shook the bunny hard, and then the bunny just went plop…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

His screams were heard all over Togenkyo… Little that he knew, dearest Sanzo had swiped him clean of his valuables…

"Bunny died…"

OWARI


End file.
